Conventionally, in an apparatus containing with a PWM function and an apparatus processing pulses such as VCO, there has been attempted to set timing of ON width, OFF width, duty ratio, dead time, or time width such as period of the pulse more finely than the frequency of a transmitter circuit. As for this kind of technique, for example, a technique has been known in which a rising timing of the pulse is shifted using an RC integration circuit as shown in FIG. 37(A). Specifically, as shown in FIG. 37(B), a capacitor C is charged before one period TS of a pulse signal starts (before a predetermined time of the rising timing of the pulse), and when the charging voltage VBIAS reaches a threshold voltage VTH (see timing Ta, shown in FIG. 37(C)), the rising timing of the pulse is set (starting of TON period). In the technique, as shown in FIG. 37(C), the start timing Ta of the TON period can be adjusted with high accuracy of a clock CLK (see FIG. 37(B)) by changing the charging voltage VBIAS of the capacitor C.